


Tonight and Always

by heroinesong



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Car Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroinesong/pseuds/heroinesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are too few fics about the Jarvis' as they are: a happy couple with a healthy relationship and (presumably) a healthy sex life. Disconnected scenes tied together by an overarching plot (and yes, there will be plot. someday)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

   “Megbasz, Edwin!”

   Ana’s accent hung heavy in the air of the bedroom she shared with her husband, and her back arched, her hair sticking to her forehead with sweat. Edwin’s hands traveled up her thighs, around to her backside, then up to her lower back, and _oh, god,_ his tongue was hitting just the right spot. She’d moved from swearing in English to letting out guttural phrases in her native language, her face contorted in pleasure.

   If there was one thing her husband did right, it was this.

   He buried his face between Ana’s thighs, the delicate hair between her legs tickling his nose as he wrapped his mouth around her clitoris, moving the tip of his tongue around the small bump. Barely the size of his thumbnail, he had always been fascinated by how much _pleasure_ it brought his wife. He felt her legs brush against his bare chest, and he moaned against her skin, soft and wet. He had never understood the Americans’ _fascination_ with the removal of body hair. How lovely Ana was, he thought, when she lay out in front of him in her natural glory. He found himself quite relieved _that_ particular American custom had yet to make its way across the pond; he didn’t know what he would do without the feeling of Ana’s soft, delicate hair against his skin when he touched her.

   He licked his lips, then pressed them between Ana’s legs, peering up at her through long eyelashes. The room was _stifling_ \- he despised the L.A weather - but Ana’s beauty only grew with every bead of sweat on her brow. She reached out to run her fingers through his hair, as drenched in sweat as her own, and pushed his head back down, bracing her bare feet against the mattress as she forced her hips upward. “Edwin,” his name was little more than a plea on her lips, and something about the way she said it made him ache.

   The lower part of his jaw was beginning to ache from the exertion, but he pressed on, and pressed his tongue flat against her clit, his hands gripping and squeezing her hips. They were so slim, and delicate, yet he found himself wanting to take hold of them and grip them as tightly as he could.

   Her skin was _beautiful_ when it bruised, and she loved to be marked as much as he loved to mark her.

   “Edwin- _Edwin!_ ” Ana’s voice dropped to a whisper, then grew in volume as he brought her closer to her climax, the pressure of each tongue rotation on her clit increasing. Her pleas and moans in her native language grew in volume and frequency, and Edwin was sure the neighbors - if they had any - would be complaining about the noise.

   Ana arched her back, and dug her fingernails into his scalp, ignoring her husband’s muffled protests in favor of the orgasm she felt building. She didn’t even have a moment to warn him before she came with a yell, her jaw locking. The force of her feet pressing against the bed, toes curled, pushed her hips up into his face, and he held them there eagerly. He pressed a gentle kiss to her labia when she’d finally finished coming, and lowered her hips to the bed, collapsing against her. He rested his head on her stomach - so _slim_ and _smooth_ \- and let out a long breath as he felt Ana panting below him.

   It took several minutes for Ana to find her voice again, and in that time, Edwin had come with a grunt, a soft moan, and a sigh. Ana smirked, and ran her fingers through his hair again. It couldn’t get any more messy, could it? She thought not.

   “Oh, Edwin,” she sighed, closing her eyes as he pushed himself up on shaky arms and crawled up beside her, then collapsed. “You’re… Mm.” There weren’t words to describe how she felt in that moment, so she rested her head on his chest instead, her own chest slick with sweat.

   "I know," he chuckled as he ran his fingers through her hair. He combed her curls back with his fingertips, then leaned down to press a gentle kiss to her forehead. “We ought to open the window, love.”

   “Mm, leave it,” Ana yawned, and tangled her legs with her husband's so he couldn’t get up. “Lie with me.”

  The room remained stifling for hours afterward.


	2. Chapter 2

   The sound of two feet dashing across concrete, bare skin slapping the stone, echoed throughout Howard’s private parking garage. Following those footsteps were a heavier pair of shoes, giving chase in a playful game of cat and mouse.

   “I’ve cleaned this garage every week for months, there isn’t anywhere to hide,” Edwin called, placing both hands on his hips as he scanned the rows of cars for his wife. He knew it was wrong, to be so playful, when he was supposed to be working. But he could only polish the same pieces of silver so many times before they no longer needed to be polished. Besides, Ana was _intoxicating_. He had never felt more alive than when he was with her, not even his little excursions with Miss Carter could compare.

   He paced up and down the rows of cars, scanning them for his wife. She was small, but there was little chance she could hide from him forever. “Mr. Stark may dock my pay if he finds you messing about with his cars,” he called. “And I do prefer keeping you in the lifestyle you’re accustomed to.”

   “Then you will have to find me, won’t you?”

   He turned, his eyes darting from one end of the garage to the other. There were times he regretted marrying a woman who could throw her voice. One of many bizarre - yet strangely endearing - talents Ana possessed. “I will find you,” he huffed, unable to keep the small smile from his lips.

   The sound of footsteps behind him made him pause, and he turned, catching sight of Ana moving between two cars. Their eyes met, and she froze, watching as a smile spread across his face. “There’s nowhere to run,” he said, putting on a stern, authoritarian tone. “Come with me.”

   Her knees wobbled, and a blush crept into her pale cheeks, overtaking the rouge she’d put there that morning. “You are _impossible_ , Mr. Jarvis.” She said as she approached him, his eyes following her every step. There was something about that tone that made her knees weak, her mouth dry, and her palms sweat. Perhaps it was his usually delicate and gentle demeanor replaced by something more foreign. Maybe it was the suits he wore, combined with a tone that made her think of power. Or - more likely - it was a combination of his tone and the environment.

   There was something about luxury cars that drove her wild. The sound of the engines purring, the vibrations of the seats, the scent of fresh leather upholstery, even the mirrors in Howard’s private vehicle all gave her a rush, and she frequently sought Edwin out after riding in one. Edwin had never really questioned the source of Ana’s urges, after they went on their usual errands in Howard's cars. Besides, he was never one to turn down lovemaking.

   “Ana.”

   Edwin’s voice drew her out of her thoughts, and she found herself staring up at him, her chin barely level with his sternum. “You are so tall,” she said as she tilted her head up to get a better look at him.

   He laughed, a deep chuckle that reverberated through his belly and chest. “I’ve always been tall, darling. Much like you have always been _light_.” He took the opportunity of her stillness to lean down, and hoisted her over his shoulder as easily as if she were a suitcase.

   She shrieked in surprise, laughing as he began carrying her towards the door. “Edwin!” she pounded her fists on his back, though it wasn’t hard enough to hurt. “Put me down!” She didn’t dare squirm, lest he actually drop her. She had no desire to explain to Howard how she’d broken bones in his garage, when they were both supposed to be tidying the mansion.

   He paused in front of one of Howard’s cars. The convertible, which was a rather obnoxious shade of bright red, sat closest to the stairs, its tires worn from use. This car, unlike most of the others in the shop, had been driven more than once. He wondered - no, it would be _terribly_ inappropriate. He considered himself more professional than that.

   Then again, it would give him something to clean and polish, while Howard was off exploring another location scout’s… locations.

   “Edwin?” she tapped her husband on the hip, her face now red from more than just the exertion. “I’m.. Dizzy, that’s the word.” She braced her hands against his back and lifted herself up, letting the blood rush back down into her body. She panted, and glanced down at him, following his gaze to the car. “What are you thinking about, darling?” she asked, using one hand to play with his impeccably combed hair.

   “I’m beginning to understand your fascination with automobiles.” He said, glancing up to find that his wife’s face was redder than before. He then furrowed his brow, and moved to set her down, though he didn’t take his hands off of her for a moment.

   “I do not have a _fascination_ with automobiles,” she said, ticking an eyebrow upwards. “Perhaps _you_ have the fascination.”

   He tilted his head, and reached down to cup her chin, lifting it so their eyes could meet. “You are, undoubtedly, a worse liar than I am,” he declared in a tone that made Ana blush even redder.

   “I am a good liar.”

   “That is a lie, and you are terrible at telling it.”

   She rolled her eyes, and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down so she could kiss him. “My fascination with automobiles is nothing more than a… curiosity. And curiosity killed the cat, as you say.”

   “Actually,” he said, sliding his hand up his wife’s blouse to find the back of her brassiere. “The entire phrase is ‘curiosity killed the cat’,” His other hand found its way under her skirt. “But satisfaction brought it back.”

   Her breath hitched. She had always found it so attractive, when he took a stolen opportunity to touch her. It made her feel wanted, _desired_. She leaned into his touch without thinking about it, feeling his slim, bony fingers pressing against her skin. “Edwin,” she said, her accent growing heavier as her English slipped.

   In an instant, he had lifted her into his arms again and laid her out on the hood of the convertible, the red of the car matching the undertones in her hair. “Oh, Ana,” he reached up to unbutton her blouse, pressing gentle kisses down her chest. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and bit her lip when he pushed the fabric of her blouse away from her chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hungrily, her tongue darting out to brush against his lower lip.

   The clinking of his belt was enough to bring her back down to Earth, and she ran her fingers through his hair, kissing him again as he blindly fumbled with his belt. “Will Howard be back soon?” she asked, suddenly very aware of the fact that they could be caught.

   “Please, don’t make me think about Howard,” he breathed, kissing her again and taking her lower lip into his mouth. He pressed his lips to hers over and over again, and slid both hands under her skirt once he’d unbuttoned his trousers. His fingertips found the edges of something lacy and soft, and he smirked, tugging the garment down. “France?” he murmured, wondering where he’d bought Ana this particular piece of lingerie. It could almost be considered a tradition; if he accompanied Howard on trips, he would return with lingerie for Ana.

   “Bloomingdale’s, actually.”

   He laughed, and kissed her again, tossing the panties aside and letting out a soft sigh. He pushed her skirt up around her hips, and leaned over to nip her lower lip, feeling her ankles digging into his lower back as she pulled him closer. “Oh, Ana…” He kissed her once more, and brushed his fingers between her legs. “You’re so..” He laughed, shaking his head. “Eager.”

   There was a brief moment of silence, save for both of their breathing, as he positioned himself and pushed inside her with a shudder and a moan. “ _Oh_.” He had never understood how men ever cheated on their wives. All he had ever wanted was to hold Ana, to make love to her and only her. “Oh, _Ana_.” Her name may as well have been a prayer on his lips as he ran his hand down her side, and felt her fingers in his hair.

   “ _Edwin_ ,” came her reply, her fingernails digging into the fabric of his jacket, pulling hard enough to pop a small seam. He wasn’t particularly large, but he had always fit so perfectly inside her, and it had always been so satisfying. “ _Megbasz_ , Edwin…”

   Their lovemaking was never complicated, nor required a lot of effort on either of their parts. He knew, from years of marriage, exactly where she loved to be touched, teased, stroked, and bitten. She knew exactly when to squeeze her pelvic muscles, when to dig her fingers into his skin, and when to swear in a language that he still had trouble grasping. The sex itself was always spectacular, but the closeness of it was what they both truly craved.

   They finished quickly, with a grunt and a moan on Ana’s part and a bit of panting on Edwin’s, and he collapsed on top of her, resting his head on her chest as he held her close. He reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze, then moved to stand up straight, making no move to pull out. As he gazed down at her body, thoroughly ravished, flushed and beautiful, he found his mind wandering.

  _“I hope this leaves her pregnant,”_ he thought as he ran his fingers down her stomach, then pressed a gentle kiss to the soft skin just below her sternum. He could appreciate the way her ribs jutted out from her skin, just as he loved the way her hip bones felt hard and sometimes sharp against his own. “Come, darling,” he looked up at her and smiled, slipping out of her easily and turning to button up his trousers. Ana sat up and stretched, then righted her clothes and slid off the hood of the car, searching for the panties Edwin had tossed God-knows-where. She glanced over at him with a smirk, then stood up straight, looking rather satisfied despite the gooey feeling between her legs.

   “I need a cigarette, Mr. Jarvis,” she declared, deciding that the search for her elusive undergarments was more aligned with her husband’s expertise, judging by how frequently he pulled them off of her. She stood on tiptoe, pulled him down by his tie, and kissed him, smiling against his lips when he wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close.

   “You go and have your cigarette, darling,” he said, his eyes filled with adoration for his wife as he rolled up his sleeves. “I believe I need to give Mr. Stark’s car a wash and a polish.”

**Author's Note:**

> *ignores canon harder than before lol*


End file.
